trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
MK Dons FC Interview
Details Interviewee '- Rob Aspinall (MK Dons FC) '''Interviewer '- Johan (IFK) '''Forum Post Date - 9th November 2009 'Original Thread '- Click here Interview 'We say hello to MK Dons who are fairly new to TM. ' '1. Who’s Rob Aspinall? ' I'm 14 and I live in Milton Keynes and I'm in Year 10 at school. I work part time as a referee for local junior games in the Mk youth league. '2. When you started out in TM did you have any early plans and are they going like you wanted? ' Sort of, I always planned to upgrade my YD and TG as soon as possible and I sold all my good English players to fund this. '3. Any advice for a new manager starting the game today? ' Yeah get yourself a mentor and read all the guides, they're very helpful. '4. Happy with your YD so far and the results from it? ' I've had decent success so far, I've pulled a 12* late bloomer DC and a 16* early bloomer FC so that'll do for now. '5. How much time do you spend on TM every day/week? ' I get home from school at about 5 on weekdays so I'll usually spend 2-3 hours on here most nights and on weekends very little; I'm always out and about. '6. If you could hack Thomas account for a day and change TM at your will what would you change and what things would you implement? ' I'd delete all teams that don't log in for the first week at their club. In-actives are so annoying! '7. TM is a great game, what do you like most about it? ' The forums and the banter you can have with other teams. I like the youth system as well and I can't wait for my first fully bloomed youth player. '8. What do you least like with it? ' Some of TM is very confusing such as TI and the like. Also I think there should be a separate league system for the B teams. I plan to have one in the future and I think this would get more people buying B teams. '9. Do you think you have your facilities at an affordable level? ' Yeah I usually make 3 or 4 million a week at the moment but that will go down rapidly as I upgrade my YD and TG. '10. More upgrades in the close future? ' Definitely, I'm going to upgrade my VIP to Level 2 at the end of this season and I'm always upgrading my TG and YD when the building has finished. I'm looking to have TG + YD at Level 7 in the near future. '11. This is your first full season, looking back now are there anything you think the MT´s should do to make the game easier for a new club starting out? Like better help guides and things like that. ' Not really, I think TM is very helpful for new sides. '12. How did you find your way to TM? ' Just searching on Google for something to do and came across loads of online football manager games. I played both soccer manager and hattrick, they were crap. TM is in a different league. '13. 5 foreigners rule, good or bad? ' Hard one. I can see the positives like getting better players for the NT team but it's hard for the lower league sides like me to be able to afford English players. '14. Crummock is walking away with the league, what was your aim before it started? ' Promotion. Most in my league are inactive and even Crummock doesn't talk. Sooo annoying. '15. Where will we find MK Dons in season 23? ' Well assuming I get promotion this season then probably division 3/4. '16. Your last three signings are on the older side still playing very well, would you recommend others to buy cheaper oldies who can do a brilliant job instead of buy expensive youngsters who maybe would perform worse than those? ' I bought these guys to replace the English ones I had sold and they're doing a good job. I can't afford the young ones at the moment with loads of money being spent on upgrades and staff searches so I would recommend the oldies. Although I do plan to sell these players in the near future. '17. Good Cup run so far, it brings more fans and money so you must be happy with that? :) ' Yep must have made at 10-15 million from the cup so far plus the extra attendance money. I'm not holding out much hope for my next cup match but we'll see. '18. The forum, do you use it a lot and do you think we miss something in there? ' Yeah I'm on here all the time. One thing I would say though is that maybe the off-topic forum should be split into several sections. There's a lot of good stuff in there and its shame for it all to be dumped in one place. '19. What’s your best moment in TM so far? Was it a special game, season or a certain youth pull? ' Haven't achieved much so far but winning div 7 last year was probably my best moment. 'Cheers for answering and good luck both in the Cup and the league games you have left. ' Thanks :)